Alzheimer's disease is a devastating disorder that strikes 1 in 10 Americans over age 65 and almost half of[unreadable] Americans over 85. The odds of developing Alzheimer's disease double every five years after age 65. While[unreadable] it is increasingly common to meet heart attack or cancer survivors, it is impossible to meet an Alzheimer's[unreadable] disease survivor because there are none. The Center of Excellence for Research on Complementary and[unreadable] Alternative Medicine (CERC) in Alzheimer's disease is a joint effort from investigators at Mount Sinai School[unreadable] of Medicine (MSSM), the Purdue University Botanical Research Center and collaborating institutions defines[unreadable] our vision for an integrated multidisciplinary program of preclinical research projects all linked by a unifying[unreadable] scientific theme related to the understanding of the potential protective roles of grape-derived polyphenols in[unreadable] Alzheimer's disease. There is mounting evidence that grape-derived polyphenols may beneficially influence[unreadable] Alzheimer's disease. However, because polyphenolic compositions and bioactivities vary considerably due[unreadable] to plant-growth environments, there are problems with the preparation of grape-derived polyphenols (and[unreadable] other dietary polyphenols). These limitations have prompted us to assemble groups of interdisciplinary[unreadable] scientists with expertise in Alzheimer's disease and nutritional-botanical sciences to design a series of[unreadable] studies with the ultimate goal of isolating and identifying, from dietary grape sources, bioactive and[unreadable] bioavailable polyphenolic compounds that are capable of providing beneficial Alzheimer's disease-modifying[unreadable] activities. Significant discoveries on the beneficial role of dietary polyphenolics in the prevention of[unreadable] Alzheimer's disease through the attenuation of (3-amyloid pathogenesis is providing new knowledge in novel[unreadable] pathogenic mechanisms and the possibility of novel potential solutions. The studies and the information that[unreadable] would be gleaned from this proposal are precisely on target to provide these insights. We are confident[unreadable] that the information that will come from this work will have a major impact on protective roles of grapederived[unreadable] polyphenols in Alzheimer's disease.